Kyoya story preview
by Animefreak458
Summary: This is a preveiw I have the 1st chapter written if people like i will contine if not this story goes bye-bye Im also very sorry it;s mainlyabout haruhi it's really about an oc and kyoya so KYOYAXOC


"Okay I am officially starting to hate this school and I haven't had one class yet." I yelled at myself.

"Excuse me, are you alright" a girl asked me.

"Not really I can't seem to figure out where my classroom is." I babbled. " Oh, excuse me I'm just rambling. I'm Kotomi Tukime."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you" She says. " If you tell me what class your in I can try to help you."

"I'm in class 1-A" I said

"Well that's cool we're in the same class." She replied

"You know I'm kinda happy about that at least I'll know someone." I happily say.

10 min later………

Me and Haruhi talked a little bit. She told me she couldn't afford the school uniform and she lost her contacts lenses. I told her why I was wearing the boys uniform. The school accidentally gave me the wrong uniform. * well at least I'm not naked*

We decided to look for someplace to study so we went on a hunt.

And after searching about 50 rooms we finally got to none other than….THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM!!!

"We could try here?" I asked

"Let's give it a shot" She shrugged

Haruhi opened the door And rose petals came flying out. Ehh rose petals how cheesy.

"Welcome" 6 men said.

"What It's just a boy and a girl" The twins said.

"Kaoru, Hikaru aren't you in class 1-A?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, so what?" They asked.

"hmm, It seems the boy is the scholar student and he's in your class." Kyoya replied.

"Oh, you mean Haruhi Fujioka" Tamaki said.

I looked over to haruhi to see her trying to open the door she seemed startled when Tamaki said her name.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Haruhi it's simple, though you are the smartest person in your grade you are the poorest person in the whole school." I explained.

"It seems you made a point Kotomi Tukime." Kyoya said.

"Like you have the right to talk Kyoya Ootori" I replied

Out of nowhere Tamaki appeared.

"W-wh-when you mean Kotomi Tukime you mean daughter of Tsuke Tukime the richest person in Japan!?" Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah, Dad said he had been a computer freak since he was young so he took his knowledge and created a computer software." I explained.

"Who would have thought that the richest and the poorest people would become friends." the twins said.

"So while you to are here what type would like" Tamaki asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Would you like the Wild-type, the Lolita-shota, the little devil, the cool type, or would you like a shot at me.?" he asked Haruhi grabbing her by the chin.

"N-NO" Haruhi yelled. She jumped backwards and hit a vase which I think appeared out of nowhere. Shattering the vase into little tiny pieces.

"Ahh.. Rene's flower vase that was the target for the upcoming auction" Hikaru said.

" It supposed be worth about 8,000,000 yen" Kaoru said.

'8,000,000 yen there is no way in hell dad would give me that much money, I would have to work for it and that would take months.' I thought

"About paying for this…hehe" haruhi asked she looked terrified,

"Can you pay for this, You cant even afford the school uniform. So what should we do Daddy?" Kyoya asked.

"Like the saying goes when in Rome do what the Romans do. Haruhi, You will be the host club slave, and Kotomi, you shall be a waitress." Tamaki pointed to each of us as he said our names.

I shrugged " Sounds fair to me" I mumbled

Hosting time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello, I'm Kotomi Tukime I am the new host club waiter if you would like anything please don't hesitate to ask" I said while bowing slightly.

At the moment Tamaki wanted me to introduce myself to all of the guest just to make them feel more comfortable. Some were very pleased to meet me and others not to much. Most of them liked me. They usually greeted me with a smile or introducing themselves. Thought one person just glared at me the whole time….

" Why, there you are piggy. Did you get the correct items" Tamaki waved

"P-piggy" Haruhi sweat dropped

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and gave him the bag of stuff she bought. Tamaki pulled out the instant coffee.

"And, what would this be" he asked

"It's called instant coffee you just add hot water." I explained .

"So this is commoner coffee!!!!!" Tamaki seemed to be very excited.

More and more people seemed to gather around and suddenly the couch that Tamaki was sitting on filled with people. And the only people that didn't seem exited was me and haruhi.

"Kotomi, Why are you not all over Tamaki and the coffee?" Haruhi asked me.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm like them, that's the same coffee I use." I told her.

She seemed to be surprised. Well I don't blame her. If I were her I would think someone like me would get coffee from someplace like India.

"You , Know what I'll do this, I'll drink his coffee" He announced.

And everyone besides for Me, Haruhi and Kyoya was clapping.

"Oh, my god it's commoner coffee my Ass" I said sarcastically. Stuck up rich bastards.

So Haruhi made the coffee people drank it and it was back to the stupid hosting.

I walked over to the twins table to ask them for anything to drink.

When they started to do the weirdest thing.

"And then, he said he woke up shocked from a nightmare" Hikaru laughed

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled "Speaking like that in front of others is…. So mean" Kaoru cried.

Hikaru starred "Kaoru" he said. He grabbed him by the chin and said "sorry.. Kaoru."

The girls who designated him Kya'dd. 'god if you want to watch that just go watch yaoi anime' I thought.

All of a sudden hunny and mori came. "Sorry we're late. Takashi got held up in the kendo club and I fell asleep, I'm still a little sleepy" Hunny rubbed his eyes

And again all the girls Kya'dd!!

"Hard to believe he's a senior." Both me and Haruhi mumbled.

"Don't always look at someone's appearance, Hunny is a brilliant student." Kyoya said out of nowhere.

"Ahh…." Haruhi sputtered out.

"Haru-chan" Hunny ran up to haruhi and gave her a spinny hug. "Haru-chan you want to eat cake with us?"

Haruhi seemed to get dizzy "no I don't really like sweets."

"Then.. I'll lend you my bunny!" He replied

"No I don't really like bunnies" She said

"Not even my Usa-chan?!" Hunny cried. He showed her the bunny and she starred at it for a minute and somehow the bunny seemed to blush.

"It's cute.." she said.

He handed her the bunny and ran off.

"Our club utilizes everyone's unique trait.. As our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs" Kyoya told both me and haruhi. "by the way. Tamaki is our number one host- the king.70% of the customers designate him as their host." Kyoya explained.

"Seems the end of the world is here, huh?" I asked.

"By the way , both of your debt being eight million yen, you'll be working here until graduation. You are free to run away but my family has around a hundred talented private police." Kyoya reminded us.

' okay this is really starting to piss me off they act like they are all rich and superior, I'm richer than the and I don't act like that! If one of them does that again..' I thought.

"work until graduation, eh" Tamaki came up to me and blew I my ear. ' That is it' I thought

I grabbed him by the collar and said " do one more thing to piss me off, I will hurt you so badly you wont have the ability to walk normal ever again." I said to him.

Tamaki starred at me like a frightened chicken. I let him go and he went to his emo corner." (yay Tamaki's first emo corner moments!! I love that moment)

"Umm Kotomi that was a bit harsh" haruhi sweat dropped

"Well I'm very sorry I have anger issues." I told her " but in my case it's actually a good thing"

"haruhi" Tamaki yelled

"Well it seems he's happy again" I muttered.

"We can't have you working here if you don't know how to a host" Tamaki shouted.

My lord, Even if we taught him the basics of being a host, in his case he doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right? Well for this type even if you take off the glasses, his eyes will appear even small-" the twins said but were shocked when they took off her glasses.

"Ahh, wait!! I lost my contacts on the first day of school!" Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki came running and pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way to see Haruhi. Then he snapped his fingers (like a total gay guy would do.)

"Hikaru, Kaoru" He said.

They grabbed haruhi and took her to another room. He told Kyoya to call the hair stylist, Mori to get contacts from the nurse and Hunny to eat cake. While I just went out to practice…..

20 minutes later…….

"Are you do putting it on?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi opened the curtain 'god and they still think she's a girl.' I thought

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take this uniform?" She asked.

Then all of the host went gaga over haruhi. I knew she would look good because she's a girl.

Tamaki promoted haruhi from dog to host. And it was Haruhi's turn to host right about now I walked over to see how well she was doing.

"Your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness. So what about hose chores?" one of her clients asked.

"Ah, I do those myself. My mother was very skilled at cooking. She left me a lot of recipes when she stayed at the hospital. It was very fun to learn them one by one, and my father would get very happy on days I cooked the properly. I really love those times." Haruhi explained.

Haruhi was a natural at hosting the girls said they would designate her tomorrow. The rest of the host club was pretty surprised.

The next day……

I was starring out the window when I saw haruhi in the fountain and her stuff all wet Tamaki came and start helping it seems she dropped her bag from the window. Then Tamaki found her wallet and accused her for falling for him. This made me smirk. During hosting time Ayanokoji designated Haruhi. This surpised me there had to be something going on. After a while of her insulting Haruhi, Haruhi suggested she was jealous.

Ayanokoji Made the table fall and haruhi landed on top of her.

" Haruhi… Haruhi suddenly got violent" Ayanokoji yelled "Someone help, Get this common-"

The twins came and dumped water on both of them. Tamaki helped Ayanokoji up.

"How graceless, You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond." Tamaki said.

"How could you… do you have any proof?!" she asked

"You're quite beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer. I know, Haruhi is not that kind of guy." Tamaki explained.

"Tamaki, you fool!!!" She yelled running out the room.

"Haruhi, for causing the ruckus you now have to get 1,000 customers!" he told her.

Tamaki held his hand up for haruhi to take. "I look forward to your progress natural rookie." He told her.

"This is our only replacement uniform. It's better that staying wet right?" Kyoya asked.

Me and haruhi went in the dressing room.

FF

"Haruhi, here's some towels" Tamaki said barging into the dressing room.

When he saw haruhi he had a blank expression on his face. He just dropped the curtain and ran out the door.

FF

Haruhi opened the curtain to see everyone just smiling. Everyone had figured out over time that haruhi was a girl, besides for Tamaki who figured out a couple of minutes ago. I on the other hand was just giggling.

"I thought it was fine if you guys took me for a guy. It seems my consciousness for genders is lower than that of an average person." Haruhi Explained

"You know Tamaki you were a bit cool back there!" Haruhi said.

As soon as haruhi said that Tamaki blushed so hard he looked worse than a tomato.

"Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?" Both me and Kyoya said at the same time. I giggled.

"But it's not too bad to be a host and listen to girls talk. I know, I'll start saying the word dude a lot," Haruhi laughed. Tamaki began to freak out again. I just shrugged and walked out the door.

I didn't know where to go so I just thought I would go to the 2nd music room. When I got there I saw 3 girls playing rock instruments,

"Umm hello" I asked "What are you doing?"

The girl with the green hair spoke "We're trying to create a club but we need 1 more member.." She said looking up at me.

"What kind of club is it?" I asked.

This time the girl with the red hair spoke "The rock club. We need A bass player and a singer.." She said.

This made me interested.

"If you want I could join." I Asked

There eyes widened "You can sing and play the bass and sing?" They yelled.

"Well yeah" I muttered.

The orange haired girl got up and got a bass guitar. " prove it" she said.

I took the guitar and played some chords, then I sang a short part of a song.

"_Please don't say you were lazyDatte honcho wa crazyHakuchoutachi wa soMienai tokorode bataashi surundesu" _I sang

They just starred at me in awe. Then They ran up to me and hugged me.

"After 2 weeks of searching. We found our new member. Welcome to the band-" They yelled but suddenly stopped. " we're sorry we didn't ask you name" They apologized

"It's Kotomi Tukime. I smiled

" I'm Yuzuki Nanbara" The red head said.

"I'm Tsuruya Amane" The green head said.

" And I'm Tsubaki Himeko" The orange head said.

"It's nice to meet you all" I smiled.

"And now that we know each the people need to know us. What should the band be called?" Yuzuki asked.

We brainstormed for a few minutes until I came up with some thing. "What about the name KYTT (kite)"

Asked.

"Where'd you get that from?" Tsubaki asked.

"I was playing around with our names and I got Kytt. It stands for Kotomi, Yuzuki, Tsuruya, Tsubaki." I explained.

"It's not that bad" Tsuruya said.

"So I guess that's our name." We all said.

After deciding the name I told them about my business with the host club. So we practice from 6:30 am until school starts. I'll just let haruhi be alone during those times. We have an hour and 30 minutes each day. And there will be a contest in 2 weeks against clubs. The winner gets a new club room. I'll have to support the rock club. The host club has enough members. I'm in charge of wardrobe during our concerts and we'll all write songs. This is probably going to be the best and worst school year of my life……


End file.
